


wanna feel the heat with somebody

by cherryvanilla



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was pretty fun,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest, her purse slung over her shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah,” Brent replies, face heating a little at the memory of -- everything that just happened to him. </p><p>“Pretty girl,” she’s saying, and Brent shakes himself out of his own thoughts, turning to look at her. “Nice tits,” she adds, bringing her hands up in front of her own chest and making the universal sign for big boobs. As if Brent wasn’t there. As if he hadn’t had his mouth on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna feel the heat with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "we’re two thirds of the threesome we had last night and we’re walking awkwardly out of the last persons’s apartment together’ au" from [this](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/114729936966/pt-4-hot-mess-aus-we-keep-getting-arrested-at) tumblr post. Although it's not 'last night' in this. 
> 
> Big thanks to Ferritin for beta and for amandaj's cheerleading/suggestions <33
> 
> Another entry for the tazer/seabs b-day fest. Info on that is [here](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com/post/115763319265/my-favorite-hawks-babes-have-birthdays-coming-up). Sorry, folks, I had a ~backlog~.

Brent’s standing in the hallway of an apartment building, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. He sneaks a glance to the left and then keeps his eyes facing forward again. 

“So,” the girl beside him says. Brent’s not even sure what her name is. Something like Jamie or Jesse. 

“So,” Brent says, nearly sighing in relief when the elevator dings and the doors open. 

They step inside, standing to either side of the car. 

“That was pretty fun,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest, her purse slung over her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Brent replies, face heating a little at the memory of -- everything that just happened to him. 

“Pretty girl,” she’s saying, and Brent shakes himself out of his own thoughts, turning to look at her. “Nice tits,” she adds, bringing her hands up in front of her own chest and making the universal sign for big boobs. As if Brent wasn’t there. As if he hadn’t had his mouth on them. 

Still, he’s a little blindsided, not expecting her to be so -- direct. “You were into it, then?” Brent hears himself ask. 

She meets his gaze full on for the first time since -- since Brent doesn’t know. Maybe since he had his tongue inside her pussy. 

“Uh. Would I have been here tonight if I wasn’t?” she asks, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

“Uh. No, right,” Brent says, floundering now. He scratches at his hair. “Sorry, didn’t mean-- I mean, did you like, uh. This, too?” His face is burning up now as he gestures between their bodies. It heats even more after she gives him the most incredulous look. 

“Buddy, have you ever _met_ a bisexual person? We’re not exactly unicorns.” 

Brent would love this elevator to plummet to the ground. He also doesn’t know why it’s taking so damn long to get down to the main floor, even if they _were_ starting from the 30th. 

“I haven’t, actually,” Brent asmits. “I mean, not that I was aware of.” 

She shakes her head, her laughter rueful. “Well, you met two tonight. This wasn’t some straight male fantasy.” 

The elevator finally hits the lobby while Brent’s mouth is still working. “Hey, I didn’t think--”

She rolls her eyes, stepping out of the elevator. “Look, man, I’m tired and I have to be up early,” she says as he follows her out the building’s main entrance. 

“Right,” he says, as they walk toward the subway together in awkward silence. Of course they’d both be taking the same mode of transportation. He’s so close to calling a cab instead, not wanting to be creepy. They walk in silence, Brent a few steps behind her. He’s never been more relieved when he sees she’s going uptown and he’s going downtown. 

“See ya around,” she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder before climbing the stairs. 

“Yeah,” Brent says. “Get home safe now.” 

He can hear her laughter echoing through the subway station. 

“Get home safe now,” he mutters to himself, climbing his own set of stairs. “You fucking moron.” 

_______________________________________

When Brent wakes up the next morning, he has to lie there for a minute to make sure that everything that happened last night hadn’t actually been some amazing wet dream. But no, it definitely did. In terms of checking “have a threesome” off his bucket list, he couldn’t really say he had many complaints. It had been pretty successful, awkward ending notwithstanding. 

He’d gotten separated from Duncs at the club and found himself dancing with this stacked, hot blonde, who was a good seven inches shorter than him even in heels. He’d been dancing up behind her, her ass pushing back against him, his interested dick trapped between their bodies, when another girl stepped into their space. She was taller; in fact, in her heels she was almost Brent’s height. 

She was thin but not ridiculously so, didn’t have terribly big breasts, but thick thighs and an ass that went on for days. The blonde had crooked her finger at her and that’s how Brent ended up as the back half of a sandwich, this new girl with her hands on his hips while the blonde pulled her in close enough to rub her tits all over her. Brent had bent to put his mouth on the blonde’s neck and had to bite back a moan when he saw the brunette doing the same. It turned dirty fast, Brent fucking his tongue into the blonde’s mouth while grinding shamelessly against her ass, while this other girl wrapped her arms around Brent and took the blonde’s mouth in a kiss right after he was done. 

He never thought the words, “Let’s go to my place,” would be said, but they were. He could do nothing but take the blonde’s hand (“Tara,” she’d said) as they were leaving, and watch her put her other hand in the brunette’s. Brent still couldn’t remember what the other girl’s name was. He only heard it once, when he hadn’t really been paying attention. It definitely started with a J, though, so that’s what he decides to think of her as when he gets up and heads to the shower, replaying the evening’s events in his head.

J had been -- well, Brent was more into brunettes than blondes anyway, and even though Tara’s body type was more to his preferences, J had been something else. She was anything but shy, putting her mouth and hands all over Tara in the cab ride back, cabbie be damned. Brent kind of felt like he was the third wheel at a two-person show, until J had reached over and started palming his cock with the heel of her hand. He’d let out a loud, surprised breath, head tilting back against the seat. 

He was getting hard in the shower, just remembering the way she’d worked him over, watching as she sucked Tara’s tongue into her mouth. 

Once they got up to Tara’s apartment, Brent became a more active participant, stripping Tara of her shirt and getting his mouth on her tits above the fabric while J stood behind her, kissing her neck and dragging her hands over her stomach before rubbing her cunt, making Tara shake. Brent had removed her bra, started sucking on her tits in earnest, squeezing them together with his hands while Tara moaned in J’s mouth. 

“You should eat her out,” J said, voice rough and low. Brent’s cock jerked at that and he licked his way up Tara’s body, eyes drifting down to where J was rubbing her off through her skirt. 

Brent had looked at her, saw the way her mouth was half-smirking. “Oh yeah?” he said, tease in his voice. “Should I?” 

J had rolled her eyes, but it ended in a smile, like she couldn’t keep up the ruse. “Obviously,” she said dryly, before tucking her face against Tara’s neck. “You want that, babe?” she’d whispered, mouth on her shoulder, letting her teeth graze the skin. She must’ve curved her fingertips in just right, pressing inside over the fabric of her panties, because Tara gasped and shook and arched into her hand, her tits pressing against Brent’s chest. 

“Yeah. Please.” 

J smiled smugly and Brent had never been more turned on in his life. He wanted to kiss her till she was gasping, acutely aware how little he’d touched her. 

Instead, they eased down Tara’s skirt and panties and walked her back to the bed. J stripped down to her bra and underwear herself, settling at the head of the bed while Brent crawled between Tara’s legs. 

He ate her out, had glanced up every few seconds to watch the way the two of them were kissing, open-mouthed and dirty. J rolled Tara’s nipples between her fingers, made her twist and shake. She grew wetter around Brent’s tongue and it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Up until the point that J said, “Eat me out, too.” 

Brent had lifted his head, face wet, eyes glassy and dazed. She was watching him with dark eyes and a serious expression. She spread her legs, knocking one knee against Tara’s. “C’mon.” 

Brent had groaned, had to keep himself from coming in his pants. He was still fully dressed. He’d reached over and rubbed up and down J’s thigh, before moving to put his mouth on her pussy, through her tiny black hip-huggers. 

She let out a long sigh and when Brent looked up the two of them were kissing again, gasping into one another’s mouths. Brent had to stop, had to get J’s panties off, her lifting up to help him. He tossed them aside, pressed his heel to his cock roughly, and then went to town. He fingered Tara while eating J out before alternating. He kept swapping back and forth, getting his mouth on them fast and frantic, listening to their increasing moans, and sucking on their clits until they were both shaking. He made J come on his tongue, lapping up her taste of her while Tara came on his fingers only a few moments later. 

Then he’d crawled up the bed and the two of them stripped him and sucked him off, their tongues on him, their mouths meeting around his dick, kissing around it while Brent gasped and shook, never feeling anything better in his life. 

He came on their faces and tits, watched them lick it off each other, and then they’d taken turns kissing him. J kissed like a firework, all flash and intensity and searing heat. 

And then they’d cleaned up, kissed Tara goodbye and had walked out together. 

Brent’s done walks of shames before and it certainly hadn’t been that. If anything, it’d been a victory walk. It was some of the greatest sex he’d ever had and he didn’t even stick his dick in something. 

But it’d also been the most awkward moment of his life, bar none, and he hated how he’d kind of made it that way, after everything they’d just done in that room together. 

He gets himself off in the shower quick and fast, thinking of the way J’s body had trembled around his mouth as she came, and then decides to stop angsting over his five minutes of social awkwardness. It’s not like he’ll ever see her again. 

(He has to admit that’s equal parts relieving and depressing).  
_____________________________________________

Duncs calls him while Brent’s having breakfast and idly browsing instagram on his phone. 

“Seabsie, what the hell happened to you last night?” 

He tells Duncs, because he tells Duncs everything, but also because he needs to brag a little bit.

“Holy shit, man. Nice.” 

“Yeah,” Brent agrees, spooning some oatmeal into his mouth. 

“You sound completely chill. Maybe this was what you needed to relax.” 

He snorts. “Sure, I’ll just have a threesome every night.” 

Duncs laughs loudly. “Yeah, your dick would fall off. Things still stressful at work, then? Forgot to ask last night.” 

“Yeah,” Brent sighs. “This deadline is kicking my ass.” Brent’s a website designer and computer programmer. His current client keeps changing their mind and this digital archive needs to get up at the end of this month or the funding will be pulled. Brent’s just about ready to tell them to all fuck off and do it the way he knows it needs to be done. 

“So you’re gonna go to that yoga class I recommended, right?” 

“I guess,” Brent says, enthusiastically. “It really works for you?” 

“It really does. Kelly-Rae got me hooked. We just got back, actually. The instructor is fantastic.” 

Brent supposes it can’t hurt. “Alright. Sorry I couldn’t join you today, but… well.” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rub it in.” 

Brent scoffs. “You got Kelly-Rae, man. She’s pretty fantastic herself.” 

“Yeah, she really is.” Duncs has on his sappy voice, which is Brent’s cue to say goodbye. 

Sometimes it’s tough being the only single guy in his circle of friends. Sure, he gets to have wild, near-anonymous threesomes, but there’s also a lot of stuff he’s missing out on. His last relationship was two years ago. He’d really thought she was the one. Since then he’s dated infrequently and began sowing a lot of the oats he hadn’t in his early 20s. 

Still, sometimes he misses the couple-y things. Sometimes he’d like to do something as insignificant as go to a yoga class with the person he loved. 

_________________________________________

There’s more men in the class than Brent expected. It’s not that big, maybe 15 people. The room is lit only with a few candles, mats down on the floor, some soft music already playing. It’s a bit too new age-y for Brent’s tastes, but he trusts Duncs. 

Brent’s sitting cross-legged on the mat, looking around for the instructor when she walks in.

Brent does a double take. That’s -- well. That’s J. Or whatever her actual name is. 

Brent tries to duck down behind the person in front of him, but he’s still kind of tall, even seated. 

“Hey, everyone. Sign-up sheet says we have a few first-timers. So I’m Johnelle, but you can call me Johnny.” 

He never would’ve remembered that. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you introduce yourself,” she says dryly, smirk on her lips. It gains a few chuckles from around the room. Johnny’s wearing yoga pants that ride low on her hips and a sports bra. Brent can’t stop looking at her bare stomach and then feels like a creeper. 

Which is of course when she sees him for the first time since entering the room, recognition dawning in her eyes. 

“Uh,” she says, scratching behind her ear, eyes peering at Brent before darting away. “We’re um, going to start with a few minutes of mediation. So please get into a position that’s the most comfortable for you, either seated or supine and close your eyes.” 

Brent stays in the position he’s in, closing his eyes, trying not to think about his one-night stand being his yoga instructor. It wouldn’t be good for meditation. 

It’s difficult for him to relax during the class. He almost leaves, feels like he’s distributing the energy of the room or something. But aside from that brief moment when spotting him, Johnny seems pretty put together, not letting this turn of events faze her in the slightest.

Brent manages to keep up with the moves, feeling the stretch and burn a little in his body, but also feeling more limber by the time the hour is up. Johnny herself is -- very limber, indeed. Brent’s not really sure how he _does_ keep up with everything she’s showing the class, when she’s being so -- bendy. He didn’t see that side of her Friday night and mourns the loss, actually, imaging what it would’ve been like to fold her body in two while fucking into her. 

He hates himself for his own thoughts and the way his dick is trying to get hard in his sweatpants while his brain wills it to do anything but. He wipes at the sweat that’s pooled at the back of his neck and gets up, stretching. 

Johnny says a chorus of goodbyes and thank yous, before walking over to the iPad deck and bending to turn off the music. Brent eyes unwittingly drift to her ass, and god, that thing is as perfect as he remembered. He doesn’t even think he got a hand on it, which is tragic. 

Brent taps his foot on the floor, wondering if he should just walk out and find a different yoga class next week or -- say something. The last of the group has left and Brent’s just about to bolt when Johnny turns, one hand on her hip. 

“I’d accuse you of stalking me, but I don’t see how that’s really possible.” 

Brent flushes, gripping the back of his neck. “Uh. No, I’d have to be psychic, I suppose.” 

Johnny rolls her eyes, in that same way she did Friday night -- where she can’t really keep the smile off her face at the tail-end of it.

“Some coincidence,” she says. 

“You don’t think it’s fate?” Brent waves his hand around. “Cosmic energy or something?” 

Johnny laughs. “I don’t buy into that crap. You make your own destiny, buddy.” 

Brent really can’t figure this girl out, and the worst part is, he wants to. 

“Right,” he says, floundering a little. “So listen, I just wanted to say-- I’ll find another class if this is going to be-- weird.” 

Johnny gives him an assessing look, jutting her chin outward, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Brent feels pinned under her gaze. “You’re that much of a quitter?” 

Brent frowns. “No? I’m trying to be polite. And -- considerate.” 

“Hmm,” she says. “That was your first time, eh?” 

“Yeah,” Brent says, nodding. “Never did yoga before, but it was fun. You were good.” 

Johnny laughs loudly, throwing her head back. 

Wow. Oh, wow, she’s fucking gorgeous. Her hair’s up in a ponytail today rather than hanging loose around her face and it really highlights her bone structure. 

“I meant -- the other night,” she says when she’s sobered, amusement still dancing in her eyes. 

Brent’s cheeks are suddenly on fire. “Oh, uh. Yeah.” He smiles ruefully. “Was I that obvious?” 

“Well,” she drawls, dragging the word out, “aside from your bisexual ignorance… a little.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Brent mutters. 

Johnny makes an impatient face. “Shut up. It was fun. You were good.” 

She’s smiling at him as she echoes back the words he’d said a few moments before, and he can’t help but grin, holding her gaze. 

“I don’t even know your name,” she admits after a moment, clearing her throat. “There was more than one new guy here today and to be honest, I didn’t pay attention if you said it Friday.” 

Brent laughs, feeling ten pounds lighter suddenly. “Brent,” he says, holding his hand out. “And I didn’t remember yours either till today.” 

Johnny huffs out a laugh, fitting their palms together. “I can’t believe you just held your hand out, when you’ve had your tongue inside me.” 

Brent’s whole body feels like it’s been set aflame, especially in the vicinity of his dick. “Uh.” 

Johnny raises an eyebrow, squeezing his hand pointedly. “Too much?” 

Brent’s laughter is breathless. “You’re something else.” 

She shrugs one shoulder, letting go of her grip. “So I’ve got another class in 10 minutes.” 

“Oh, right,” Brent says, feeling a stab of disappointment. 

Johnny’s looking at him again in that assessing manner, chewing her lip. “But I’m done around noon,” she says after a moment. “If you want to meet for coffee or whatever.” 

Brent’s eyes widen a little. He’s surprised to note that she’s nervous, a hint of apprehension on her face. 

“Just the two of us this time?” Brent teases, trying to keep it more light than he feels, a little nervous himself. He hasn’t been on an actual date, if that’s what this is, in at least six months. 

It must be the right thing to say, because Johnny relaxes, eyes going warm. “Yeah, Brent, just the two of us. Whaddya say?” 

Brent smiles down at her, nerves giving way to anticipation. 

“I’d love to.” 

[end]


End file.
